


Gentron Day 3: Hand-Holding

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Coran (Voltron)-centric, Emotional Hurt, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Space Dad Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), gosh these two are amazing, so strong so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Coran is making his final rounds through the main areas of the castle, checking up on the equipment and general cleanliness, when his enhanced hearing picks up on a quiet noise. That originates from Allura’s room.He walks briskly to her private quarters. The noises are only increasing in volume and he finally recognizes it for what it is.Crying.





	Gentron Day 3: Hand-Holding

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and beta reader made this request but hesitated, thinking that Allura and Coran hurt/comfort was too common. My poor sweet summer child, to underestimate the power of fandom fixations.
> 
> In other news, I had to reference a picture of Allura's room. Because I swore up and down that her bedroom was completely pink, which is both terribly cliched and way too adorable. Imagine Allura laying in this fluffy pink room with tons of stuffed animals all around her. Literally the cutest thing imaginable.

Coran is making his final rounds through the main areas of the castle, checking up on the equipment and general cleanliness, when his enhanced hearing picks up on a quiet noise. That originates from Allura’s room.

He walks briskly to her private quarters. The noises are only increasing in volume and he finally recognizes it for what it is.

Crying.

Coran feels a tear at his heart and his own eyes burn. He hurries his pace and stops just before her closed door, then lifts his hand up for a delicate, not wanting to startle her too badly. The sobs immediately stop and he hears the sounds of sniffles instead. “Princess? Everything alright in there?”

It takes nearly two dobashes (and Coran knows because he counts each tick in his head to pass the time) before Allura answers back, her voice soft and hoarse. “I am alright Coran, thank you.”

Coran purses his lips. He knows he must approach this carefully, as Allura is clearly in a delicate state. “May I come in then?” He asks, keeping his voice light and soft. “I just want to check on your room before I go to bed.”

There’s another long pause, then some shuffling before the lock clicks before the door slides open. Coran enters and takes stock of the large and ornate bedroom, the sheer blue curtains pulled back to reveal Allura’s bed. The one that Allura is currently sitting up on under the covers, surrounded by her mice.

Between the unused tissues poorly hidden behind her back, her red rimmed and puffy eyes, and Platt hurrying to discard the last of the crumpled ones, it’s quite obvious that she’s been in a poor state for quite some time.

“Allura, my dear. Is there something you would like to talk with me about?” He approaches her bed slowly and sits on the end, facing her.

She looks up at him for a moment then scrubs her face. Wet tear tracks remain which Plachu perched on her shoulder is currently drying off with another tissue, a tender look on the mouse’s normally hostile face. Not for the first time is Coran grateful that these mice survived with them. The love and care they show Allura never fails to touch his heart.

“I should have known I could not hide anything from you. I.” She cuts off and takes a shaky breath, a tremor in her hands. Coran reaches over to gently grasp them between his own and she squeezes back before speaking again. “I was organizing my closet when I happened upon an old memory pad. I finished up then went to my bed to look through it before retiring for the night.”

Coran glances over and spots the pad laying on her blanket to the side. It looks innocuous enough but whatever was on that pad upset Allura to such an extent.

“It turned out to be an album of photos. Taken during, during my graduation ceremony and after-celebration.” She pauses and sniffles again, Chulatt handing her another tissue with a sad squeak. She frees one of her hands to dab at her eyes and holds tighter to Coran with the other. He always makes sure to hold her hands when she’s upset. Allura told him that the sensation grounded her, since she would often disassociate when too absorbed by her grief.

“I just. It reminded me of those happy memories. When Altea was still alive and I was surrounded by loved ones. And sometimes. Sometimes I can’t believe they are gone. My father, our family, our friends, our people. Gone Coran. A-all gon--." She cuts off with a hitch of her breath, the last of her words a garbed mess as her sobbing increases.

Coran feels the burn in his eyes again before tears of his own pour out and down his cheeks, pooling in his mustache and at the base of his chin. Allura abandons her soaked tissue to wrap an arm around Coran. He does the same with his free arm as he turns the rest of the way around on the bed and she leans in, soaking the top of his nightshirt with her tears. He tries to adjust his own head and hopes he doesn’t wet her sleeping gown.

The two mourn all that was lost. Allura’s cries filling the room, Coran’s silent tears, and a hand from each intertwined. He keeps Allura anchored in the great sea of her grief, Coran imagines, despite his own grief crashing over him. He gently rocks them back and forth, playing his role of a small but steady ship that rocks in the waves, his body protecting her from the violent waters.

Eventually her tears stutter and she hiccups to a stop. Coran slowly pulls away and wipes her face the best he can with the sleeve of his shirt. She looks up and her expression softens. She plucks an unused tissue from the pile and wipes the wetness off his face in turn. “Allura?”

“You cannot be the only one taking care of others Coran. You hurt too.” Her voice is hoarse but strong and firm and pride swells in Coran’s chest.

Once she finishes he stands up by her bedside to better lay her down and tuck her, just as he did for her deca-phoebs ago whenever King Alfor was away on business. The mice lie to the side of her head in a huddle and he knows they're prepared to provide her with comfort if she should need it.

Allura flits her gaze, first to their hands that have separated and then directly at Coran. "Allura?"

She looks away, chewing her lower lip, and he gives her time to work up the nerve and ask him what she needs. "Ah Coran. If you're not too busy. Could you, would you mind staying with me? U-until I fall asleep of course." She hesitates. "Please?"

He smiles back at her and moves to sit next to her on the bed. "Of course! In fact, I can tell you a wonderful story to get you all settled in. It was one of my many adventures with your mother and father, before you were born, and involved a rampaging Togan, a large ditch, and a jar of Juniberry jam…"

As he goes on, Allura hooked onto every word with wide eyes, their hands end up clasped together again. He squeezes them every so often, a gesture which she returns with earnest every time.

The sounds of his purposely animated voice and Allura’s own bubbly laughter echo around the room. And if more tears should happen to fall down his cheeks during his retelling? Well then Allura is far too kind to draw any attention to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had a plan to write up a soulmate AU featuring Lotor and his generals. But I hosed that up because 1) my writing is nowhere near good enough to pull that concept off and 2) because I cannot wrap my head around a good soulmate bond to save my life. So we get cute Allura and Coran bonding instead, which works out well I think.


End file.
